Fotografía
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Algo que parecía inofensivo a simple vista podía dar pie a muchos malentendidos para ciertas personas... y algunos esclarecimientos para otras. / SPOILERS del manga.


**Fotografía.**

Estaban teniendo un "día de playa" como decían los de la era moderna.

Kohaku no habría creído que la playa sirviera para algo más que pescar y conseguir materiales pero ¡realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho! Nadar solo por nadar sin ningún otro propósito era sorpresivamente relajante y divertido.

Aunque algunos no estaban del todo felices con su estilo extremo de nadar.

-¡Vamos, Kohaku-chan! ¡Quiero tomarte aunque sea una foto sin que te veas como un fantasma!- protestó Minami con su cámara en alto mientras se acercaba a la orilla del mar.

-¿Por qué?- salió del agua con una mueca de confusión, ignorando las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaron la mayoría de los hombres presentes al verla en ropa interior y totalmente empapada. Mientras no intentaran tocarla ni dijeran nada estúpido, la verdad le daba igual. –Ya me tomaste fotos antes.- no entendía la insistencia de la reportera en tomar tantas fotos de cualquier cosa.

-¡Te ves súper bonita en tu traje de baño, Kohaku-chan! ¡Ya tome fotos de todas las chicas en el día de playa! ¡Mereces tener tu propia foto también!-

-Eh, realmente no me importa…-

-¡Vamos, solo una foto y ya!- insistió casi haciendo pucheros.

-Bien, bien.- suspiró. –Que sea rápido.- quería volver a divertirse nadando.

-¡Claro! Pero primero has una pose.- pidió muy emocionada, apuntándola con su cámara.

-¿Pose? ¿Qué pose?-

-¡La que sea, como te sientas cómoda! Tal vez algo como… eh… manos en la cadera o en la cabeza o ponerte de lado…- sugirió.

Aunque un poco confundida, Kohaku decidió tomar todas las sugerencias. Colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y otra en su cintura y se colocó ligeramente de lado para la perspectiva de la cámara, esperando que eso sea una buena pose.

-¿Está bien así?-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora solo sonríe!-

Kohaku sonrió lo más genuinamente posible, alentada por el entusiasmo de la reportera por las fotografías, y el flash se disparó de inmediato, cegándola por los próximos minutos debido a sus excelentes ojos tan sensibles mientras Minami se disculpaba profundamente por haber olvidado la sensibilidad que venía con una vista tan buena.

Una semana después, Ginro llegó a donde Minami y Mirai trabajaban en sus fotografías para llevarles su comida como excusa para mirar los voluptuosos pechos de la reportera como el pervertido que era.

Dejó la comida y sus ojos se fijaron en las fotografías ya listas pegadas a una pared.

Sonrió como idiota al ver las fotos de las chicas en la playa, pero los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver una foto de Kohaku sola posando como una diosa en ese bikini amarillo tan revelador que Yuzuriha hizo para ella con esa tela suave llamada seda.

Ella no tendría los pechos más grandes ni la cara más bonita, pero si el mejor trasero y las mejores piernas en opinión de Ginro, ¡y de todos modos el resto de ella era fantástico, podría mirarla por horas! ¡Y esta foto mostraba absolutamente todo en primer plano y con bastante claridad! Sí pudiera tener la foto, entonces podría mirarla todo lo que quisiera sin el riesgo de que Kohaku lo mate mientras no lo descubra. ¡Ohh, la ciencia era fantástica en verdad!

Casi sintiendo la baba escurrir por su boca, miró de reojo a donde Minami y Mirai estaba distraídas preparándose para comer su almuerzo y aprovechó ese momento para tomar la foto rápidamente, guardándola entre sus ropas cuidando no doblarla antes de que pudieran verlo.

De inmediato se despidió y salió corriendo de allí, sin querer arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Una vez a una distancia prudente, sacó la fotografía y la observó con un profundo sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, recorriendo con sus ojos la voluptuosa silueta.

Tan distraído estaba mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa que acabó chocando contra Taiju, que traía una pila de planos más alta que él mismo, impidiéndole ver por donde caminaba.

Senku venía junto a su mejor amigo, rodando los ojos ante la demostración de torpeza de ambos que terminó con todos sus preciosos planos para el barco que estaban construyendo en el suelo.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Ginro!- Taiju de inmediato comenzó a disculparse mientras se hincaba para recoger los planos. -¡No estaba viendo por tantos planos!- rió escandalosamente como era su costumbre, no es que Ginro estuviera haciéndole el mínimo caso, más concentrado en el hecho de que el choque hizo que su preciada fotografía se escapará de su mano.

-¡Ahh! ¡La foto! ¡¿Dónde está mi foto?!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¿No será esta?- Ginro se congeló al ver a Senku levantar la foto que había acabado justo frente a sus pies. Pareció a punto de dársela, pero entonces vio bien el contenido de la foto y se congeló por completo, ampliando sus ojos. –Ginro… ¿Robaste esta foto? Porque dudo mucho que alguien te la haya dado voluntariamente.- preguntó seriamente, todavía mirando la foto.

-Ehh… ahh…- comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. –Y-yo solo… ¡solo la encontré! Estaba a punto de ir a devolverla. ¿Podrías dármela ya? Se nota que estás ocupado en algo de ciencia y eso…- tosió tensamente, esperando que se trague su excusa.

Por supuesto, Senku ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Rodó los ojos, guardando la foto dentro de su ropa.

-Y una mierda que vas a devolverla, sí tienes tiempo para ver fotografías de chicas entonces ayuda a Taiju a llevar los planos a la zona de construcción del barco.-

-¡P-pero…!...- intentó protestar, sin embargo rápidamente comprendió que no podría ganarle la discusión al líder de la aldea y sus hombros se desplomaron.

Vaya manera de perder la foto. Apenas la tuvo un par de minutos en sus manos antes de ser confiscada por el jefe, que para colmo lo envió a hacer trabajo de más también.

Al ver a los dos cabezas huecas retirarse, Senku regresó a su laboratorio y guardó la foto en un cajón, decidiendo dársela a Kohaku o Minami cuando pasarán por allí, pero rápidamente se olvidó del tema para concentrarse en su preciosa ciencia y todo el trabajo que tenía por delante.

Pasaron un par de días e incluso cuando Kohaku se apareció en su laboratorio mientras hablaba con Ryusui y Chrome, estuvo tan concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera se acordó de la fotografía.

Fue cuando Chrome abrió el cajón para guardar un plano que Ryusui descubrió la foto.

-¿Eh?- alzó las cejas. -¡JAJA! ¡Vaya, Chrome, no sabía que eras tal pervertido!- se burló, tomando la foto. –Oh, esta es Kohaku, pensé que era Ruri…- murmuró confundido al ver mejor la foto. -¿Te gustan dos hermanas? ¡Eres despreciable, aunque no puedo culparte!- rió escandalosamente, chasqueando los dedos.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillaron Chrome y Kohaku, y esta última le arrebató la fotografía de la mano a Ryusui bruscamente.

-¿Por qué demonios tenías esto, Chrome, bastardo?- más que indignada, alzó un puño amenazadoramente, lista para moler a golpes el rostro del único otro científico del reino de la ciencia.

-¡N-no es mío! ¡Senku es quien más usa ese cajón, solo lo abrí porque los míos ya están llenos, no tenía idea de que la foto estaba allí!-

-¿Senku?- los dos rubios presentes se congelaron, mirando boquiabiertos al hombre de cabellos multicolor.

Él se rascó la oreja distraídamente, eligiendo mentalmente las palabras para explicar lo que sucedió sin que Kohaku malinterprete la situación más de lo que ya debía estarla malinterpretando, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Ryusui comenzó a reír como un lunático.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vaya, Senku, parece que después de todo si eres un hombre! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Lo miró confundido, antes de rodar los ojos al comprender a qué se refería.

-Yo no…-

-No digas tonterías, Ryusui.- carraspeando para alejar el tenue sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro, Kohaku volteó a verlo seriamente. –Senku, ¿por qué tenías esa foto?-

-Ginro la robó y se la quité, pero estuve ocupado y olvide dártela. Eso es todo.- explicó con una ceja en alto, preguntándose si con eso bastaría para convencerla.

-Muy bien, entonces. Gracias por eso.- guardó la fotografía entre su ropa y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Tan rápido le crees? ¡Ya ibas a golpearme por eso, apenas me diste oportunidad para responder!- se quejó Chrome, sorprendido de que dejara a Senku salirse con la suya tan fácilmente y que de él sí desconfiara como si fuera escoria igual que Ginro.

-Todos sabemos que Senku no es así.- masculló Kohaku volteando a verlo de reojo con una mueca de resignación.

-Oh, cierto.- Chrome y Ryusui asintieron de acuerdo, pero Senku se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, leona?- por supuesto, sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero quería molestarla un poco.

-¡No me llames leona! Y sabes lo que quise decir.- volvió a desviar su rostro, pero no hacía falta ser el genio que era para saber que estaba echando humo ahora mismo. –Una mujer podría desnudarse por completo frente a ti y no le mirarías más que el rostro si tiene suerte.- masculló avergonzada, pero intentando mantener firme su postura.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió macabramente, rascando su oído. –Pues no lo sabremos hasta que alguien lo intente. ¿Te ofreces como voluntaria?-

Hmm, tal vez se había excedido un poco. Parecía peligrosamente cerca de desmayarse o algo así, temblando ligeramente y sonrojándose a tal punto de que hasta sus orejas enrojecieron.

-¡V-VETÉ AL INFIERNO, SENKU!- gritó fuera de sí, antes de salir corriendo del laboratorio, tan rápido que la fotografía se escapó de su ropa, acabando en el suelo otra vez.

Él se rió entre dientes. Bueno, sí se hubiera pasado de la raya ella lo habría golpeado, así que suponía que todo estaba bien, por más que su pequeña bromita habría sido un poco más pesada de lo que pretendía.

-Sabes, Senku, para ser alguien que no está interesado en el romance, casi parecía que estabas coqueteando allí.- comentó Ryusui con ojos llenos de picardía mientras se hincaba a recoger la fotografía, mirándola con interés.

Rápidamente, la foto fue arrancada de sus dedos.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar.- murmuró Senku mientras alejaba la foto fuera de su alcance. –Todavía no terminamos con la cubierta superior.- como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a hablar solo de sus planos y el barco, totalmente concentrado en la ciencia.

-Oye, Senku. Yo ya me voy a supervisar el trabajo en el barco ¿quieres que le lleve la foto a la gorila?- preguntó Chrome amablemente.

Senku se congeló a medio camino de guardar la foto entre sus ropas.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro.- rápidamente le estrelló la fotografía en la mano. –Dile a esa leona que no sea tan imprudente y la guarde bien.- tomó uno de sus planos y comenzó a garabatear algo. –Y vuelve en dos horas para ayudarme con detalles sobre el laboratorio.-

-Claro.- se retiró sin decir más, aunque un poco desconcertado por el ataque de risa desenfrenada que le dio a Ryusui de repente y el hastiado reproche de Senku mandándolo a callar.

¿Acaso se perdió de algo?

Fin.

Holaaaaaa :D

Quería escribir algo de ellos solo porq si xP Espero q no sea demasiado raro QwQ

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y pliss no olviden darle apoyo a los escritores y dibujantes de nuestra hermosa OTP~ :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
